The continuous action of forces and/or torques (hereinafter also called forces) on heavily stressed components of a motor vehicle may lead to material fatigue and, after a certain time, to rupture of these components. A fatigue recognition system could warn the driver before rupture of components of the motor vehicle. Furthermore, it is desirable to detect excessive stresses of the vehicle or components caused by the driver. To embody a reliable fatigue recognition, it is necessary to determine the forces acting on the components as accurately as possible. One possibility is the use of wire strain gauges. However, strong temperature dependence of the precision resistors, the decreasing adhesion of the adhesive as well as the encapsulation of the wire strain gauges against stone chips are problematic.